$\dfrac{7}{16} - \dfrac{5}{16} = {?}$
Subtract the numerators. $\dfrac{7}{16} - \dfrac{5}{16} = \dfrac{2}{16}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{2}{16} = \dfrac{1}{8}$